Bed time story
by Purplesparkles29
Summary: Hey! this is my very first fic! This is a short but sweet fic . Hansanna pairing. Its' story time for Anna but Hans has other things in mind! Rated M for smuttiness! Hope you enjoy! Cover image by Bastafunk on tumblr


_Anna snuggled down under the comforters of her bed and hoping her husband Hans would be coming to join her soon. Hans had promised to read some of her new racey novel that she had purchased from the bookstore in town earlier on that day. Minutes turned into an hour, Anna had expected this to happen as Hans had been in his study for the majority of the evening reviewing contracts. He would often get engrossed in his work and lose track of time. Anna sighed with disappointment and decided to call it a night. She soon drifted off into a deep sleep._

 _Hans glanced up at the wall clock and immediately leapt up from his chair. "Oh boy Anna's going to be upset with me!" He mumbled to himself as he rushed out the study and hastily made his way up the staircase. Flinging the bedroom door open Hans found Anna starfished in their bed snoring softly. Hans undressed down to his underpants and climbed into bed with Anna. Anna stirred from her sleep, stretching and yawning whilst slowly opening her eyes to look at her husband. " So you decided to come and join me in bed?" Anna said with a annoyed tone. It wasn't the first time Hans had let her down because of work. " Anna, I'm so sorry you know what I'm like when I'm preoccupied with work" Hans replied. He scooted up behind her and whispered in her ear " How can i make it up to you, my princess?" Anna shivered when she felt Hans' warm breath on her. She smirked to herself and turned behind her to look at him with her blue eyes. " You were meant to read me a chapter from my new book she said reaching over to the night stand and handing the book to Hans. Hans raised his eyebrow once he realised what kind of novel his wife had handed him. " Oh my, is this the kind of material you enjoy reading? Hardly appropriate for a princess!" he said teasing her. Anna blushed at her husband's comment " You know too well that you've probably preformed most of the sexual acts that are in this novel on me" Anna said. "Oh really now?" Hans replied as he sat up in bed inviting Anna to rest her head on his broad chest._

 _Hans flicked through the book until he stumbled on a particular sordid chapter. " Prefect!" he said and proceeded to read to Anna a paragraph which contained the act of cunnilingus is great detail. Anna listened to every word that Hans was reading out and found herself getting incredibly aroused. Hans would exaggerate certain words knowing full well the effect it would have on his wife. Anna began to rock her hips slightly against Hans' upper thigh stopping him in his tracks. Smirking he set the book back on the night stand. "Enjoying your story then, my love?" Hans asks Anna, his hands make their way in between her legs. Anna was soaking wet with arousal and she instinctively spread her legs open to allow him better access to her sex. Hans spreads open Anna's folds with his fingers making her gasp at the contact. " My, so wet already and I haven't even started" Hans says chuckling. Now on all fours above Anna he started to trail wet kisses on her neck whilst stroking her sex. His kisses slowly move down to her chest and gently nibbled on her pert, erect nipples through her night gown making Anna's hips buck up. He continues to kiss her down to her belly. he could smell her wetness and he so desperately wanted to taste her. Hans inserted his middle finger inside of her before taking it out and promptly putting it in his mouth to taste it. "Mmmmm delicious, I want to eat you" Hans commented now with his mouth hovering over Anna's sex. Anna let out moan and her hips jerked up to his hand encourage him to finger her deeper. She could feel his warm breath over her sex which made her squirm with anticipation. Hans gave her sex a broad lick savouring the taste and moaning against her sending vibrations onto her. Hans' pulled down his underpants to release his aching, erect cock and began to stroke himself while still pleasuring his wife with this mouth. The sensation of his sideburns brushing against her inner thighs and his pointy nose bumping into her clit as he lewdly ate her out was almost unbearable. Anna ran her fingers through Hans' soft auburn locks now mewling for him. Hans looked up at Anna and relished the sight in front of him, she looked so beautiful when half naked and withering around the bed and this was all because of him. "Hans, I'm so close!" Anna cried out clamping her legs around his face encouraging him to bury his face deeper into her. He was close too and began to stroke his cock faster and within moments ejaculated into his hand. Hans nibbled on Anna's clit sending her over the edge. She came nosily calling Hans' name several times as her climax rips through her body._

 _Anna lays on Hans' chest and lets out a long sigh. "Thank you, my love that was perfect" she says. There was no answer from Hans as he had already dropped off to sleep exhausted post climax. Anna lifts up her head and looks at her husband peacefully sleeping. She kisses him gently on his forehead. " Good night, my prince" she says and rests her head back on his chest. Its not long until Anna is asleep listening to the sound of Hans' heartbeat._


End file.
